Team Bonding
by TheForgottenUzumaki
Summary: After a mission, Sasuke and Sakura decide to get warm and clean at her house. Things quickly get out of hand for them.


"Sasuke, catch!" Sakura shouted as she threw a kunai at her teammate. The man bent over backwards to avoid the sword attempting to slice his head off, catching her kunai as he flipped back and kicked the rogue ninja in the face. Sasuke landed on his feet and spun the kunai, eyeing their target, a man named Rito.

"Make this easier for yourself and just give up," Sasuke muttered, his three tomoe Sharingan spinning slowly.

"You Uchiha scum," Rito muttered. He looked at Sasuke with pure hate in his eyes. The ground beneath his feet began to crack as he focused his chakra. He rushed Sasuke as fast as he could, ducking low and sliding by him in the wet grass, the pouring rain making it difficult to see. Rito swung at Sasuke's back as he hopped up, but before the blade could hit Sakura hopped in the way and caught the sword between her hands, palms flat against the weapon. Cracks began forming in the steel, traveling up the blade before it finally shattered. Sakura shielded her eyes and Rito stumbled back, a surprised look on his face. He slipped, falling on his back, staring at the dark clouds above.

"Give up," Sakura said. "We won."

Desperate, knowing he couldn't escape, Rito pulled open his vest to reveal hundreds of explosive tags. "I can't win, but you'll still die, Uchiha scum!" he shouted.

"Sakura, get...!" Sasuke began.

When the explosive tags went off, Sasuke and Sakura were knocked back, chunks of debris hitting them, a portion of his Susanoo partially protecting them. Sasuke grunted as his forehead was cut, Sakura crying out as she held her shoulder in pain. Ringing was the only sound they could hear as they coughed harshly. When the smoke cleared, they were a mess. Blood and mud soaked their clothes. Cuts covered their arms and legs, Sakura's right cheek already turning purple. Sasuke's head was throbbing. When they looked over, all that remained of Rito was his headband and a single unused tag that slowly burned away.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked loudly. She stared at Rito's bloody headband for a moment longer before glancing at her teammate.

"I think I'll be okay!" the medic replied with a nod. Thanks to his Sharingan, he was able to read her lips. He let out a sigh of relief and forced himself into a sitting position, every inch of his body aching. "We need to get back to Konoha!"

It didn't take them very long.

Rushing through the streets, their steps causing water to splash up, Sasuke and Sakura tried to avoid the rain as best as they could. They just wanted to find somewhere dry to rest for awhile.

"Sasuke-kun, we can dry off and get fixed up at my place if you want," Sakura offered her friend as the two stopped at Ichiraku's to momentarily get out of the rain. Sasuke ran his hand through his soaked hair and looked at his messy clothes. He was supposed to be heading home, his brother and parents expecting him. But the trip across the village would have taken far longer than the trip to the Haruno residence. He knew he'd likely get yelled at, but the thought of warming up was too tempting to pass up.

"Sure, that'd be good," he finally agreed. After a brief hesitation, the two rushed back into the rain, Sakura leading the way.

Sasuke stood behind her when they arrived, watching quietly as Sakura pulled her keys out, the pink haired woman shivering, her teeth chattering. Without thinking, he reached forward and took her hands in his, rubbing them slowly. "Your fingers are freezing," he murmured. "We should get inside." The Haruno teen nodded, her cheeks heating up at his touch. The Uchiha heir let go after a moment longer and nodded at the door.

"Right. Uh, thanks," she mumbled, quickly unlocking the door.

When the two stepped inside, the warmth made Sakura slowly stop shivering. She hung the key on the hook before looking back as Sasuke stepped inside. He looked around and smiled. From what he could see of the living room, the couch and chairs were moved, the tv now pushed against the wall. The walls were painted light blue now, little Konoha symbols draw in pink. "Place looks different from last time."

"Oh, yeah. Mom wanted to change things up a bit and had dad move things around. And we repainted...last month?" She shrugged.

"Sorry I haven't stopped by lately. Itachi's trying to help me get used to my new eyes," he explained, his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan forming to show what he meant. "It's been difficult, but I think I'm getting used to it. Itachi was used to it a day after we swapped...but he's always been skilled like that."

The two stared at each other, puddles forming around their feet as water dripped from their hair and clothes. The moment was ruined as the water began turning red, drops of blood falling from his hair.

"Uh...could I use your shower, Sakura? I think I have blood in my ear."

Sakura nodded. "You remember where the bathroom is?"

Sasuke chuckled. "I haven't been over in a month, but give me some credit. I've been coming over since we were little kids, Sakura."

"I can run your clothes through the dryer if you don't have a lot of time," Sakura offered. "Better than being cold."

"Thanks, I'll leave them outside the bathroom."

With that, Sasuke walked off. He grabbed a towel before going into the bathroom, dropping his clothes outside a minute later. Sakura could soon hear the shower and picked his clothes up, heading to the laundry room. She threw his clothes in the dryer before humming and heading to her room. She quickly stripped out of her filthy, soaked clothes and threw them in her hamper, shivering again as she went to change. She threw on an old shirt and pajama bottoms before sighing softly. "Little better," she whispered. She frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror, gently touching her bruised cheek. She winced and pulled away when the pain hit. "I'll have to heal these wounds soon. They might get infected...I'm sure Sasuke-kun would appreciate help as well."

Shaking the thoughts away, Sakura left her room and grabbed a towel before she went out to the living room. She relaxed on the couch as she worked on drying her hair, humming softly to herself. She thought of Rito and shivered. Remembering the desperate look in his eyes before he died made Sakura feel horrible. The hate he showed for Sasuke...why did he hate the Uchiha clan so much?

"You okay?"

Sakura nearly had a heart attack when Sasuke spoke from behind her. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm..." She trailed off when she saw him, the Uchiha wearing only a towel around his waist. She slowly looked down his body, her face turning red as she paused her gaze on his crotch. She bit her lip and made herself look away. What was wrong with her? Sasuke was her best friend and she was checking him out, dirty thoughts filling her mind.

"Sakura, you're staring. You sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yep, totally...fine...just...passing the time until your clothes are dry."

Sasuke raised a brow before smirking a little. "Pass the time?" He moved over and stood in front of her, staring down at her. "Sakura...do you want to work on some team bonding?"

"Huh? Sasuke-kun...?"

Sasuke's attitude changed, the Uchiha gently tapping the seal on Sakura's forehead. "Sakura...you love me, don't you?"

Sakura wasn't sure how to respond and ended up simply staring up at him. Sasuke smiled softly and sat next to her on the couch, looking down quietly. Now that he was next to her, he didn't know what to say either. When he looked over, he relaxed when he saw Sakura smiling.

"I do love you, Sasuke-kun. I always have. We've been friends our entire lives..." she admitted. "I know a lot of people claim to love you, but I..."

"You actually do," he finished softly. "The others are just annoying fan girls. But you've never acted that way around me. You've always just...been my friend." He paused, chuckling. "Until now." He studied her for several seconds, his Sharingan burning the image to his mind. "Will your parents be back any time soon?"

"Not until tonight...maybe early tomorrow? Why?"

Sasuke only gave his friend a small, unsure smile, grinning more when she blushed again.

"Sasuke-kun...?"

He stood, hesitating a moment before letting his towel drop, leaving him fully exposed to the woman. She looked down, her gaze falling on his penis. She watched as it slowly grew hard, soon reaching its full length of seven inches. When it twitched, a drop of precum fell from the tip. It was a sight Sakura would never forget.

"Sa...suke..."

She studied his shaft again, watching the veins pulsate. Slowly looking up, Sakura gave the Uchiha a shy smile. "Can...uh...I mean, can I touch it?" she asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, of course. Though...maybe you should get washed up first?"

"Eheh...yeah, I'm pretty gross right now, huh?"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before placing his hand on her cheek. "Sakura, you're beautiful," he murmured. "I'm sorry. I'm not very good at this kind of thing."

Sakura stood and ran her fingers through her hair. She let out a shaky laugh and nodded. "I'm going to go shower," she agreed. She hesitated, looking to the side for several seconds. "Do...you want to join me?" she finally offered, glancing back at him as she walked away, heading for the bathroom.

Sasuke didn't hesitate, grinning as he quickly caught up. "I can help you get clean," he reasoned.

"Dirty is more likely..."

Soon, the two stood in the bathroom. Sakura rubbed her arm and glanced sideways at Sasuke. Now that they were standing by the running shower, she felt lightheaded, breathing a little heavier. The mirror began to steam over as she let out a long breath and slowly peeled her shirt off. Next, she slid her pajama bottoms down around her ankles, her face burning as she bent. She shook her ass a little before standing, placing her hand on her bruised cheek. Her hand began glowing a bright green, the pink haired woman smiling as the bruise faded.

"Guess I should finish stripping, huh?"

Sakura hesitated once more. Which article of clothing would be less embarrassing to remove first? If she removed her bra, he'd see her breasts. She didn't really like the size of her breasts, finding them tiny compared to people like Hinata and Tsunade, though the other option would expose her vagina to him. She bit her lip. With shaky hands, Sakura reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She dropped it to the side before checking for Sasuke's reaction.

"Holy shit," he managed to get out. He had a grin on his face as he stared at her breasts, unable to look up even as Sakura cleared her throat. When she covered her chest with her arms, he finally looked up. "Sakura, you look amazing." Ego boosted by his words, she didn't hesitate to remove her panties. She slide then down her smooth thighs before stepping out of them, standing with her back to Sasuke.

"Shower time."

Sakura stepped in first, Sasuke standing behind her. She felt his hard cock pressed against her ass cheeks, the shower not giving them much room to stand apart. Though her face was as pink as her hair, she couldn't deny the heat from Sasuke's twitching shaft felt lovely. She moaned as she began to shampoo her hair, letting out a gasp as he began grinding between her legs, the tip of his dick nudging her clit with each thrust. As she cleaned her hair, Sasuke focused on her body. He ran his soapy hands up her tight stomach, cupping her breasts for a moment before running his hands back down, gently scrubbing her stomach.

"S...Sasuke-kun, that feels good," Sakura sighed, her hands momentarily stopping as she enjoyed the pleasure. Though she was enjoying it, it was also a little surprising. She knew Sasuke to be deadly in battle, yet now his hands were gentle, running over her..."Sasuke-kun?" She looked back with one eye shut, squirming a little as he pressed the tip of her length against her slit.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," he whispered in her ear. "I want you."

Though her body was reacting to his touch, Sakura grinding back occasionally, her mind knew it wasn't the best idea to let him penetrate her. If she got pregnant...

"I...We don't have any condoms, Sasuke-kun," she pointed out and looked away. "I don't think it'd be a good idea to have a kid right now...We only recently became Jonin. And I'm pretty sure Mikoto-san would be furious if you got me pregnant without even buying me dinner first," she teased, trying to lighten the mood. Despite her words, Sakura hadn't been able to stop grinding. She knew they shouldn't risk it, but...

"Then...Can we do this?"

Sakura looked back to see what he meant, gasping as he pressed his cock against her puckered hole. She had never touched that area in a sexual way, though she of course had heard of anal before (thanks partly to a drunken Ino). She bit her lip as Sasuke pulled away. She wasn't worried about the pain, heavens no. She had suffered worse pain than losing her anal virginity during her career as a Kunoichi, after all. Would sex ruin their friendship? She had heard stories of friends changing after sex was involved. Sakura knew it was a silly thing to suddenly wonder, when Sasuke was currently grinding between her cheeks, sliding his aching cock along her asshole. Still, she knew there was time to back down. He'd understand, right?

And yet, instead of running away, she spread her cheeks for him, giving a silent nod of agreement. She looked away, resting her forehead against the shower wall. The warm water raining down on her greatly helped her relax.

"Fuck, Sakura...It looks really tight," Sasuke murmured.

"Sasuke-kun...do...do you-"

"I love you, Sakura," he whispered in her ear. Before she could react, he nudged her anus again, pressing hard against it. Sakura made herself relax again, a whine rising in her throat as her hole finally gave it and swallowed Sasuke's cock. Slowly, he pressed forward. He thrust slowly, knowing he'd have to ease in instead of simply ramming himself balls deep. He was incredibly horny, but he wasn't an idiot. Sakura was thankful for his restraint. It pinched a little, but as Sakura had guessed the pain wasn't too bad. Every minute, Sasuke would manage to work another inch in, the fullness she felt only growing the deeper he sank.

Finally, she felt his pubes tickling her cheeks. She let out a laugh and looked back, keeping herself upright with one palm against the wall, the other keeping herself spread. "God, Sasuke...You feel huge back there," she moaned.

"Are...you...Are you alright?" he managed to get out between soft moans, a focused look on his face as he began to move. He pulled out until only the tip was in. He groaned as he slid balls deep again, his Sharingan recording every second of their coupling.

"I never thought you'd be touching my butthole," she admitted. "Friends for life...Now here you are, so de- f...fuck...deep."

Sakura began moving against him, pushing down as he thrust up. The hand keeping herself spread soon made its way between her legs, their soft moans and the sound of running water echoing through the room. She whined more as Sasuke turned her head and began kissing her. Their lovemaking was clumsy, the two having no experience, yet that didn't matter. When Sasuke gave a sudden deep thrust, Sakura clenched around him, her fingers rubbing furiously at her clit as she began to shake with orgasm. She had a goofy grin on her face, the woman barely able to keep her eyes open as her orgasm washed over her. Her walls squeezed him tight, spasming around his thrusting length. Not long after her orgasm, Sasuke held still and hugged her tightly. She was confused, at first, until a warmth began filling her.

When Sasuke pulled out, his cock softening, he watched as her gaped hole began leaking the deep creampie he had given her. His seed ran down her thighs, some washed down the drain.

"Fuck..." he gasped out.

"That...that was definitely an interesting team bonding exercise..." Sakura agreed. "I...I kind of want to try it again, but somewhere more comfortable...I want to see you."

Five minutes later the lovers were in Sakura's room, the Haruno woman motioning for Sasuke to lay down. The Uchiha did as he was instructed and in no time was fully hard once more. She straddled him, smiling down at him as she rubbed his cock against her asshole once again. She found it far hotter when she could watch the pleasure on his face. She slowly sank down, impaling herself on his length. It still hurt a little, but the pleasure outweighed the pain.

Sakura nearly had a heart attack when she heard, "We're hoooome!"


End file.
